The Last Resort
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Neptune gets into trouble with her friends at an important meeting, meanwhile an enemy Terrorist Organization called Outlook make their appearance. They plan to eliminate the hier order with their mysterious Project Jupiter. What will happen to Neptune and Friends? Will they succeed against their mysterious band of "terrorists" or will Outlook "Unify" the world?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Many Years Ago...**_

"You should be able to feel a slight buildup of power when you do this. That means that you are able to perform the technique."

Two figures were alone on a hill, the wind blowing the the forest tree's leaves. The smaller figure sit upon a floating book, her golden hair slightly blew as she frustratingly tried to teach the other figure. The second figure stood adjacent of the floating Oracle, her white hoodie and short Purple hair were affected slightly more by the wind.

"I think I'm doing it right Histy, but I don't feel anything when I start the technique." Neptune exclaimed as she tried to perform the technique again, but no avail.

"If it's not working then it's either you're doing it wrong or your body feels it doesn't need to perform the technique". Histoire explained as Neptune failed to activate the technique again.

"Maybe I'm hungry and my tummy doesn't wanna tell me I'm hungry yet?" Neptune joked but it only frustrated the Oracle more.

"You need to take this more seriously Neptune because if you can learn this it could save everyone's life!" Histoire took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Why don't you try imagining a situation of which the technique is mandatory? That might trigger the technique to start." Neptune nodded at the idea then closed her eyes.

 _I need to imagine something that this technique could be used for... Hm…_ Neptune imagined her friends being attacked by a super monster stronger than Blanc, Vert, and Noire combined. The massive monster smashed its hand against the ground creating record breaking earthquakes that could be felt across the world. The monster made its target, the CPUs and Candidates, then went in for the kill.

Neptune opened her eyes as a massive surge of energy flowed into her body like a tsunami. It may have only been for an instant, but the energy that filled her felt stronger than anything she could ever do in her HDD form. Gasping for breath as the energy created a recoil on her body, making her fall to her knees. Histoire floated to Neptune full of charisma after seeing the technique successfully performed.

"You did it Neptune! You did it!" Histoire cheered as I collected myself, then got up almost as good as I was before.

"Wow… i felt like I was invincible Histy, is that normal?" Histoire hastily nodded which made me excited.

"It's about time you did it Neptune, but remember. That technique is only to be used in a drastic situation which everyone's lives are in danger. It is a last resort and mustn't be used at all when not in that situation. Do you got that Neptune?" Neptune nodded vigorously in response which Histoire sighed in relief that Neptune actually listened.

 _Hopefully Neptune will never have to use that technique… Ever..._


	2. Chapter 1

Many Years Later

"Onee-Chan! It's time to get up!" Nepgear softly yelled as she waited for her big sister, the one and only Neptune to wake.

"ugh…" She walked down the hall and opened her Sister's room to find a lump under the blankets.

"Come on Onee-Chan. It's time to ge-" She pulled the blanket off to find a bunch of pillows instead of her slacking sister.

Neptune strolled her way through Lastation's Basillicom, the steam from the factories cause a rusty metal smell in the air. It was currently around 8am and she left for Lastation around 6am. It took a long while for her to sneak out without her Nepgear and Histoire noticing. Noire had invited her over for some "help" with the pudding that was shipped over. The supply recieved was more than what she ordered and it couldn't be shipped back, seeing this she invited Neptune because Neptune could devour the leftover pudding so it would be out of the way.

"Ah Neptune, sorry to wake you so early." Noire stood still in her black onesy pajamas. Seeing this Neptune gasped sarcastically.

"Your wearing the pajamas I bought you, so you do care about me!" Neptune ran up and hugged Noire, making her blush.

"Hey! G-get off of me! I… i just ran out of other pajamas that's all!" Noire turned her face away to hide her embarrassment. Neptune though, wasn't fooled.

"So you made my pajamas your backups? Glad I could be of service at your time of clothing need!" Neptune saluted to Noire with a silly face which made Noire want to both slap her and laugh at her.

"Yes yes… now have you eaten yet?" Noire asked making Neptune laugh.

"I didn't because you called and I hoped you would treat me." Noire felt a sweat drop run down her face before pointing over to her kitchen which was in a room far down the hall.

"Good, I got a massive shipping of pudding which I received too much of. I need you to get rid of the leftovers if possible. It's a lot but I'm sure your monster stomach can absorb it." Neptune gave a thumbs up.

"there's no amount of pudding in the world that I can't finish in one sitting… but why did you order so much?" Noire's face went beet red as she remembered the reason for buying so much. She waved her arms protestantly.

"n-n-no reason!… I-i just had a craving and Uni wanted some for her parties!" Whilst saying this, Uni walked into the room.

"Onee-Chan, did the- Oh! Neptune-san, so good to see you!" Uni bowed to Neptune.

"Yes it did and that's why Neptune is here."

"Huh?" Uni was a little confused, but immediately understood the moment they stepped into the kitchen. There stood a 4 foot high, neatly stacked by yours truly, tower of pudding cups. Uni stared at the stack awestruck, and Neptune's mouth started to water.

"Noire where is the other flavors you ordered?!" Neptune begged pulling her sleeves hugging her.

"H-how do you know that I ordered other flavors!" Neptune smiled before letting go of Noire giggling.

"I'm notified of all international Pudding orders! I know everything that goes on when it comes to pudding!" Noire grabbed Neptune's shoulders, shaking her vigorously.

"You tracked my orders!" Neptune nodded happily, oblivious at the fact that Uni had made herself scarce at the moment's notice.

An hour that couldn't be written without changing the rating of the story later

Uni, once hearing all the noise die down, opened the door to find Noire sitting there in front of a passed out Neptune. Pudding covered her face and a large pile of pudding cups lay on the floor beside her.

"um… Onee-Chan?" Noire looked at her before giggling a bit before passing out from exhaustion.

Noire flew back carrying a passed out Neptune in her arms. It was about 10am now and Nepgear as well as Histoire had been in a panic trying to look for the missing CPU. Noire arrived at the Basillicm which she just walked passed the person at the desk and up to the Cpu's home. She got to the door which she almost broke open.

"Thanks for letting me use Neptune." Noire said as she dropped the unconscious CPU on the couch. Nepgear and Histoire sighed as they put two and two together.

"So that's where Onee-Chan was.. But why is she unconscious?" Both Oracle and Candidate stare down a now panicking Noire.

"S-she tracked my pudding delivery! That's all!" Noire transformed and flew out from the balcony.

Both of them looked at Neptune, Histoire shook her head as Nepgear sighed.

"Onee-Chan…"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Idk if this chapter was too short or not so if you readers found it short, or just right, let me know in the review! I will be doing this hopefully more Frequently so expect more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **"these style of stories usually go by a predictable formula"... Predictable? I show u who is the predictable! (JK hope u guys enjoy)**

Unknown Time Later

"Man, those hordes are a pain! They go everywhere and everything…" Neptune complained as she sat down on her figuratively more comfortable couch. In reply to her complaints, Nepgear followed up with a mentally and physically exhausted sigh.

"The only reason they scattered Onee-Chan was because you tried to hug them with a scary face on you." Neptune rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as her sister sat next to her.

They had spent around 5 hours doing random quests that seemed of high ranking. To them though, they had been out for days on end.

"Have you two completed the quests already?" Histoire questioned, floating over to them upon her book.

"You need to quit slacking off all the time and act as the honorable, noble, and proud CPU that your are, and are going to be. May I remind you two wha-" Histoire went on with her lecture like she does when they get into trouble when the work piles up. The two sisters purposely got themselves lost from her lecture to blot it out of their minds.

4 Hours later

The party was almost set and the CPUs were all present. They had all arranged a party with each other, (mostly upon Neptune endless pleading for the 4 to spend more time with each other), and it were to be held in the Planeptune Basilicom (also under Neptune's pleading). The tables, plates, and cutlery were all in their proper places, and the CPUs along with the Candidates were all in conversations.

{Neptune POV}

"Sounds like you just made things harder than they needed to be." Noire stated as I had told her about the calamity that was my bout with the monster horde.

"Huh? Well… i guess you're not wrong seeing how said that too" Noire sighed as to hearing me admit my fault.

"Did you want to go get something to drink ~Noirey?" I asked in an almost seductive tone making Noire blush.

"I do feel a bit famished.. I wouldn't mind a drink or two.. But don't call me that alright? I thought I told you to stop already?" Noire complained as they headed over to the kitchen to find something to drink.

"Huh? But you look so adorable when I call you it ~Noirey." This made Noire blush even more which just provoked me even more.

"S-Stop it Neptune…"

"Hehe!" I grabbed a few things out of the fridge and poured herself a glass of fruit juice, seeing how it was before the party and alcohol would be a little on the strong side.

"Would you like some too Noire?"

"That's what I came over here for in the first place" Noire stated as I poured some into her class.

We stood against the Island drinking some and chatting a bit, mostly me trying to poke at every side Noire had. And lost track of time.

"Um miss Neptune? Your guests are awaiting you and lady Noire in the Dining Room." A maid said as she took our now empty glasses and headed us out the kitchen. Noire stopped and waited for the maid to leave.

"You hired maids?" I nodded which made Noire sigh.

"What for? So things like preparations go quicker or so you don't have to do much work?" i rubbed the back of my head at her guess.

"A little bit of both.. Hehe" Yet again Noire let out another sigh. We headed to the Dining room entrance where I remembered something.

"Oh right! You go on ahead, I will be right back!" I speed walked away before any questions could be shot from Noire.

I had remembered that I bought a few presents for everyone for the occasion since we usually don't get to have many of these. I got to my room and pulled out the presents from under my bed, 8 for everyone there including Histy. I was about to pick them up when I was interrupted.

"NEPTUNE!" I flinched as I heard Noire near scream my name. This usually meant I was in trouble or something. _*Gasp* She didn't find out my super-secret secret I have in Lastation did she? No.. wouldn't do that would she?_ I walk back to the Dining room with the presents.

"Hey guys I got you so-" My eyes went from nervous fear to compete terror as I found everyone on the ground, their bodies unable to move from the effects of the cursed Anti-Crystal, which had been multiplied exponentially.

'i guess it's a good thing I bought those presents… huh… wait! This isn't the time to feel lucky!' I looked around to find the Maid I had hired standing behind me, about 7-8 feet from my position.

"It seems I didn't get you along with the rest.. What a shame." I watched as my once handy helper turned into… into… uuh..

The woman had finished her transformation into her identity reveal.

"I guess they can just watch yo-"

"um hey, yeah sorry to interrupt, but could you tell me your name again? I guess the author thought it would be a little comical if I forgot." I giggled a bit, which made the woman sigh in frustration.

"It's Arfoire! How could you forget me you scoundrel!" She snapped as I put my hands up.

"Hey hey.. It ain't my fault I forgot your name just for a few more lines In the story." Arfoire rolled her eyes before continuing her speech.

"As I was saying, I guess they can ju-" I interrupted again.

"uh.. Sorry to interrupt again but could you let me go get another drink? I am parched! Whew!" If Arfoire wasn't pissed before she was now.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME YOU LITTLE CRETIN! I won't bother with the speech anymore I'm going straight to the fight!" Arfoire transformed into her artificial CPU form, and I followed.

"I hope you have noticed that you can't take long fighting me Neptune, because I have amplified the Anti-Crystals to have an affect 5x what you and the other CPUs experienced!" I look over at them to see Noire, Nepgear and everyone else in intense pain as their power were literally being ripped out of them.

"AARFOOOIIIRRREE!" I charged at her, my sword clashing against hers.

I felt my anger taking over my own conscious but it would have succeeded if it wasn't for one factor. My power was draining every time i hit Arfoire's sword and armor, and it was in mass amounts.

About a minute of fighting led to me on the ground panting, my power nearly able to keep my HDD going.

"What's wrong o' mighty CPU of Planeptune? A little worn down?" I would have scoffed at her remark but she punched me in the stomach, making me fall to me knees.

I made a glance to the Dining room to see everyone was unconscious, or they were dead, which i really hoped they weren't. Arfoire took a step back for a second, then reared forward, kicking me in the chest. My HDD form cut out as I hit the wall, my chest is intense pain meaning it had probably broken apart. I let myself fall onto my side, panting, and dazed from my exhaustion. Arfoire snickered a bit before pulling me over and onto my back.

"Oh how the mighty fall, and they fall all too easy." Arfoire said before driving her sword through me…

I jolt up from my position on the couch panting. I look over at the clock, * **3:47am*** , I make a sigh of relief before I look into the dining room, seeing Noone there. I lie back down, smiling a bit.

"It was just a dream…"

9 Hours Later

I ran through the Lowee streets as the usual Neptune I am, without a care. I was on my way over to Blanc's place, since she had invited me over which is a little on the unusual side, but I didn't care. I was too excited about getting to play around with Blanc to think about why she invited me, though she did say something on the phone when she called.

Flashback

I sat up on in my office chair, exhausted from the mass of paperwork Histy was making me do. I had woken up not long ago and Nepgear had been overly joyed to see me up and good as new, but that didn't last long seeing how I missed an entire day of work that she had planned on making me do. I had probably been there about half an hour or so and was about to get started again seeing how hasty was putting me on a timer.

*vvvvvvvm, vvvvvvm* my phone started vibrating on my desk which I answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hello Neptune". Blanc said in her usual shy-ish tone.

"Heya! How's it going? What's got ya callin the Ole Nepper?" i heard Blanc sigh which made me internally giggle.

"I need you to come over, I have a slight problem". My face grew an excited smile. Blanc went on but I wasn't paying attention.

"So I need your.. Help… with thi-"

"yep yep! I will be right over!" I Hung up and bolted out of my chair nearly knocking over my chair.

I was about to charge out but then I remembered Histy became very mad the last time I snuck out. She had installed a motion sensor and Anti-Crystal lasers that were at a non lethal level to paralyze me if I tried to sneak out during work time, but I was smart!... Sorta, and I used the open window in my office to get out. It was a fabulous decision until I fell.

The length from the top of the Balcony to the ground for Planeptune was 1400ft, and because of Histy I learned that I can hit terminal velocity if I fell an 8th of said height.

I transformed into my HDD at about 300ft and used the falling momentum to rocket over Planeptune. I flew probably at least 300kmph and passed the edge of Planeptune in about 5 minutes.

{Histoire POV}

 _Ugh, we're behind in our paperwork and Neptune just goes off without letting anyone know. Next thing I know she's dropped onto the couch unconscious by Noire and was out for the entire day! I cannot get this all done myself and i wish she would understand that and at least help me out a little. Even if it's just for an hour a day. It's that too much to ask for?!_

I floated around sorting data files in the storage room.

 _I need to go check on her, I installed those motion sensors but it's Neptune who I'm trying to hold back. I never know when it comes to her._

I floated over to the systems panel and shut-off the motion sensors. I went over to the room and opened the door.

"Hello Neptune, I'm just giving you a li-" I look at the chair to find it vacant. The window wide open as well.

 _Nepgear's gone out and now Neptune has snuck out too!_ My patience level was at risk at this very moment. I had been keeping track of how many times Neptune snuck out. 4762 times! And this is just one more to add.

"Neptune… you don't even know how much trouble your in". I said thing to held back my anger.

Flashback End Neptune POV

I walked up to the Lowee Basilicom, The Guy at the Basilicom let me through without asking for a consult and Blanc waited former in the main hall.

"Good, you're here Neptune, I need you to foll-" I ran up and hugged her, interrupting her.

"Oh it's about time you invited me here Blanc, now we get to do all sorts of stuff together". I said seductively, making Blanc blush slightly before her anger took over.

"I KNEW YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!" I flinched back and pretended to be scared.

"Oh noo~ plz dont hurt me Blancy! Oooh~" This only pissed Blanc off more.

Everyone in Gamindustry knows that when Blanc gets too angry, words aren't her way of speech at that point. It fell silent, and I felt as if she were staring at me like I was an idiot or something. Just as I looked up, my body made connection with a large hammer and my body sprawled through the air, crashing through multiple walls before I stopped.

I wasn't surprised or anything by her actions, but more my brain hadn't time to comprehend the blow until I was crashing through walls and landing on the floor of her living room. (The distance between her living room and her office is about 40m) I was more surprised that I hadn't blacked out from the blow, or the multiple impacts my beautiful body just suffered from the walls.

I couldn't move there for a while which one of my worst fear of all came up to me. I had a huge fear of paralysation, and anything that made my body incapable of self-motion. But I felt a little more relieved as my fingers were still movable which was a good sign. After about a minute or so, I used most of my strength to get myself into a sitting position. (Seeing how I was caught off guard and Blanc got off a lucky CRITICAL HIT) and just as I do so Blanc stomps her way into the room still in quite a fowl mood.

"I haven't called you personally in months and this is what I get in payment? Not that I'm very surprised but you could have at least taken some consideration of to what I had invited you here for!" Blanc made a face with a mixed expression of being pissed off and more of a pouty child. Internally I found this quite delectable.

"Owwie.. No need to be like that Blanc, it's not like I didn't take into consideration of what you invited me here for". Blanc raised her eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Sure... Well I need yo- Oh were already here". I watched her walk over to her couch and it on it, neglecting the fact that the one she needed help from was currently in pain from being sent crashing through walls like a ball in a game of croquet. Besides the fact that it took a lot of effort to get up, Blanc seemed a little on the impatient side.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit on this couch and help me?" Seeing how her patience was decreasing by the minute, I trudged myself over to the couch and plopped myself onto the cushion next to Blanc, who nudged over almost immediately after noticing I wanted to lean on her.

"Let's get going".

"Huh? Wait what are you saying, we're on a couch.. Or have you turned this into a super cool mobile couch like the soldiers use!" Blanc gave me an 'i feel so sorry for you' look before sighing and pressing a secret button. The couch defended downwards like an evil villain's secret lair, the walls turned from what castle floors are usually made of to steel plating. The floor started to expand forward and so did the wall, giving us enough room to stand. Then we stopped depending and two steel automatic doors opened up.

"Come on". Blanc said as she got up from the couch. I looked around in awe.

 _Blanc had this below her Basilicom?! Lucky, Histy would never let me build something like this._ I followed her as we went down the hallway.

"I've had this problem, and I can't really see to fix it but I'm sure you could help me out with it". Blanc led me into a room with a large conveyer belt that moved loads of pudding cups. My mouth watered a bit before coming to my senses.

"Hey wait a minute! These are my branded Pudding!" Blanc looked at me and then scoffed. _She stole my pudding! Oooh how this clogs my.. Oh wait that phrase would work better with Nepgear seeing how 'gear' is in her name… yes! I thought of one! Oh how that-... Oh I forgot it.. Darn.._ ***snap!***

Blanc snapped her fingers which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Neptune, here". Blanc handed me a plate with a freshly placed pudding on it. My mouth immediately watered as I took the plate.

I took out my spoon that I always had in my coat pocket, and went to take a spoonful when-

*tink*

The pudding slid against my spoon like an ice block, which wasn't supposed to happen. I would have continued trying to get some when Blanc started snickering behind me.

"Heheh, thank you Neptune, I knew you would be a great help."

"What did you do to this pudding!"

"Oh the pudding? I developed nanobots that when they read your DNA signature, it freezes the pudding you're about to eat, and I have installed them in every package of NepPudding going through delivery!" _I knew it! This looked to evil lair-e to be a nice place!_

"You will never be able to enjoy your precious pudding every again! HAHAHAH!" I fell to my knees in pure sadness.

"Nooooooooooo!"

I jolt up from my position on the couch panting. I look over at the clock, * **7:02 am*** , I panicked a bit before getting up off the couch and running to the fridge and grabbing a pudding out. I speedily open the pudding, take a spoonful, and shoves it in my mouth. I could taste the sweetness of the treat. I took it down the hall and into my room. I sat on my bedside, enjoying the pudding, then lying down in my soft blanket with the empty pudding cup on my bedside drawer.

"It was just a dream…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **I think it's about time I stop the filler chapters and get to the actual story. I'm not saying that the previous chapters weren't a part of the actual story, but they were just made for "stalling" chapters until I could figure out the story. Without further delay, (if you even bothered reading this), here is the story, hope u enjoy!**

2 Weeks Post Pudding Torture

The CPUs of Gamindustri had organised a meeting to discuss any problems that they could go over together. To most who caught wind of the event, this was long overdue since it had been a long time since the treaty was signed. The CPUs of the world were supposed to stand as a collective when the treaty was signed, but they kept it in a contest format where they still competed for shares, yet they don't fight over them. A certain CPU was currently, under her own faults, in a share shortage.

"Geez Onee-Chan, you need to work more. I cannot do it all myself". Nepgear said as Neptune followed slowly behind her, not speeding like the usual Neptune.

"Hey it's no-.. Ok it is my fault but it's so Boring!~". Neptune said as they finally landed on the balcony of Lastation's Basilicom.

"But still Onee-Chan, I know it's boring but you need to do it, it's a part of-".

"~ _It's part of being a CPU~_ yeah Histy tells me that a lot…" Nepgear made a frustrated face at her older sisters adamance.

The two walked into the Basilicom, transforming back to normal where Uni greeted Nepgear. The two headed off somewhere, but Neptune wasn't really in the mood to care.

{Neptune POV}

 _Why does my little sister have to lecture me too? I thought we were on the same boat; SS Anti-Lecture. *Sigh*_

I sat down onto the couch, not giving the slightest notion to going to the meeting yet. I still had some time, so I did the only thing a "Real" CPU should do… i watched TV on Noire's large 60" Plasma HD. I turned it to my favourite show and made myself comfortable.

20 Minutes Later

My show was almost finished. I had some laughs here and there, and enjoyed every frame by frame of the show. It was the season finale and the fight between the Antagonist and the Protagonist were about to start. My heart raced from my anxiousness of the fight scene. Their feet moved and sprinted towards each other. Their fists raised and their abilities in play. They were inches from colliding into the cascade of epicness.

*TV turns off*

It only took a fraction of a second for my mind to process what happened. Everyone says I'm stupid but I can process information pretty well, which makes me a pretty good gamer at fast paced types. I jolted from my position as I felt like going on a spree of breaking things.

"H-HEY! Who did that!"

"Neptune…" The soft yet easy voice came behind me, my body freezing upon audibility. I was about to turn around when a huge hammer collided with the left side of my body. I was flung 5ft into the air at great speeds. I would have been alright, if it weren't for the place I landed.

My falling body made contact with the wall and broke through it like paper, then another, then another, after a third wall I descended onto a table, which the other CPUs and Candidates sat, breaking that too. My body broke the wood and steel rimmed table custom made by Tsundere herself on her spare time like a bullet through glass. My body then rolled on the ground and collided against the room's wall, putting Blanc's Neptune golf distance record at 95.3ft.

"Blanc! My walls!" A now angered Noire said stomping over to the shocked Blanc.

"Sorry, I thought she would be heavier from the lazy habit and pudding obsession, so I hit her harder. I will pay for the repairs."

"yeah! Yeah you will!" Noire said crossing her arms.

It was only a second of which the feeling of not being in the fault lasted, then I heard Noire coming towards me.

"So… Neptune? care to tell me what was so important that you would be late for your own meeting!" Noire walked up to me, her looming anger radiated off of her like fire.

"M-my favourite show was on?... Heh.. He-GHAAAAAH" My giggles were blown away as Noire's foot properly thrust itself into my stomach.

"Enough lazing around and pick yourself up! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find another table.. _Good thing I keep spares…_ " Noire whispered the last part then walked out of the demolished room.

"Onee-Chan! You were the one who wanted to have this meeting.. Yet you didn't even show up". I felt a huge pang of guilt as Nepgear said the words.

I would have said something to reassure her, but my lungs had partially collapsed from the two blows and need time to recover. All I could do was listen to them, all of them, as they talked about me. Well I could barely hear them from their whispering, but I caught wind of Neptune, Bad, CPU, Lazy, Dumbass, Idiot. To think my friends would say such things were an atrocity!

I tried to get up, but I realised something… my muscles had actually torn in my arms and my right ankle had been dislocated. I rest my head back at a painful sigh.

 _Well ain't this crummy…_

I look back over at Nepgear, her looking at me. I tried to speak but it came out in small painful rasps.

"Onee-Chan you need to get up before Noire gets back!... Onee-Chan?" Nepgear now seeing me looking at her painfully made her notice my pain.

"Onee-Chan!" The room had my attention now as Nepgear ran towards me worried. Blanc making a guilty look at my condition, and Vert not looking at all. Uni just showed some worry but did nothing, and the twins ran over to their older sister with angered expressions.

"Uh… oh the times when Compa isn't here when you need her!" Nepgear said frustrated and confused on what to do.

"Nehhp~... Ghhear~"

"Onee-Chan?! What is it!" Nepgear said with her pleads of worry. _Oh this will get her! Get her good!_

I gave a saddened look before closing my eyes, turning my head against the floor, and stopped my breathing. Nepgear's eyes widened more than they should have as her emotions mixed with fear, anxiety, and anger.

"O.. Onee-Chan?" i didn't answer.

"Onee-Chan!" I still didn't answer.

Blanc's guilty face turned to one of fear as her mind filled with thought of her having possibly murdering me. Vert now became worried, showing a lot of concern on her face. Uni and the twins almost having the same expression as Nepgear.

I could hear Nepgear tearing up from what her mind thinks has happened. It was very hard for me to keep my face from showing it. A smile grew on my face as I tried to hold in my laughter. The whole sham would have gone well, if I hadn't forgotten one thing. My face was facing the door Noire left, and Noire came in at that exact moment having the news of getting a new table. She saw the situation which she would have panicked from, if it weren't for my face which she saw immediately.

{Noire POV}

I walked into the room. My table was set up in the other room to hold the meeting. I looked at Nepgear who was crying over Neptune's body. It was for a split second, which i felt a huge amount of adrenaline flow into my bloodstream, and my panic levels going 0 to 100 in seconds. I would have rush over to help, then I saw the evidence. Neptune's face plastered with the words guilty all over in imaginary permanent ink. All worried feelings were blown away like a shock wave from a nuclear bomb as a stomped over to Neptune.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN DO A PRANK LIKE THIS!"-

{Neptune POV}

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN DO A PRANK LIKE THIS!" I heard Noire shout. My mind didn't even have time to think of a reaction before Noire's foot rammed into my stomach.. Again..

My stomach was so hurt that it affected my lungs so I made no reacting sound to her attack. I nearly flew before my body rolled and collided against the wall on other side of the room. If I weren't hurt before, I was now. The first thing that hit the wall was the back of my head which knocked me out. My vision blurred and darkened at the sight of Nepgear's saddened face.

Unknown Time Later

I jolted up from the bed I was in. I was sweating from having a nightmare. The fast movement made my head hurt as I was suffering from a bad concussion. It took a moment for me to notice it.

-The Bed

-The Room

-The Essentials

None of it were mine!

 _W-Where am I? This isn't home!_ I got out of my bed, making sure to move slowly to suppress the headache I had. I finally got a good look at what is around me, as well as the bathroom and kitchen. This kitchen had a mostly pale white wall colour, and a black and white tile plan. The bedroom had dark red walls, mostly for the reason that it would be darker at night, which were beneficial for a good hay hitter.

I ran over to the window to the left of my bed, looking out to only have my heart drop. I stare at the scene before me, my knees wanting to give way. What should be the beautiful city, my city, of Planeptune was nothing of the sort. I stare out into a city that has been decimated, the smoke from blasted areas and Fallen buildings afar rose above the thickened clouds. Barely any sunlight broke through the ominous clouds, and all plant life had wilted and dried up.

"Wh-... What… happened…"

Unknown Time Earlier

"We shall now be starting a voting regiment upon the ordeal of Neptune as CPU." The Oracle of Lastation said as everyone sat down at the "new" table.

"Why do we have to do this! Onee-Chan is a great CPU! Sure she isn't very much of a worker but she is very good at protecting the Citizens of Planeptune!" Nepgear protested as everyone had sat down. Histy just kept her eyes closed and listened, whereas the Oracles of Leanbox and Lastation had given her looks of disapproval.

"But Mrs. Nepgear, if Neptune cannot keep the quality of Planeptune at its optimal prime, do you not see how the support of her citizens which shares are made can waver? We need to deduce either if Neptune is still fit to be the CPU of Planeptune". The Oracle of Lastation stated, making Nepgear become a little agitated.

"Neptune is just as good a CPU as our Mother! Histy has told me stories about my mom which Neptune in her early years were just as prime!" The remark made Vert let out an accidental scoff of humor. This ticked off Nepgear and Histoire to no end.

"What is so funny Mrs. GreenHeart? Is something of a need of a humorous response?" Histoire asked. Vert couldn't keep her opinion on the matter to herself now.

"Oh no no.. It's just that.. To think you would compare Neptune to the great Violet Heart.. It just doesn't work." Vert stifled some laughs before calming down.

"Yes Mrs. GreenHeart, you did know Mrs. Violet Heart, but you didn't know Neptune at any point after the disease of Lady Violet." Histoire remarked, making Vert glare in her direction.

"Lady BlackHeart and Lady GreenHeart both knew lady Violet but not Neptune at the time. She worked harder than you ever did Mrs. GreenHeart. She was twice the CPU you ever were."

"Tch" Vert shut up after the statement.

"The past doesn't matter does it now? Histoire, we are regarding the current Neptune, not the one we once knew. If Neptune worked as hard as she used to then maybe it would be a factor but she doesn't. Now back to the main question, that is if Lady PurpleHeart is fit to act as Planeptune's CPU". The Oracle of Lastation replied, keeping her cool unlike the green Goddess.

"Th-this shouldn't even be allowed! You shouldn't be able to vote out a CPU!" Nepgear protested. Even though they weren't showing it, Noire and Blanc were in complete agreement.

The argument only heated up from there. Insults and statements were thrown back and forth from both sides, though the sides weren't exactly clarified. Nepgear was in complete distress because almost every point she tried to make, the rivaling Oracles shot them down.

{Nepgear POV}

"Does anyone else have anything to say? *Silence*. Anything at all?.. Well then why don't we get right to the voting then shall we?" The Oracle of Lastation said as she readied herself to vote.

Everyone stayed in silence, everyone looking at each other. there was only one vote and it were if Neptune should stay in political power, and the first amount of votes would determine that. The silence only strengthened the intensity of the moment.

"All in favor.. Of Neptune staying in power.. Raise your hand." I looked at everyone, nobody put their hand up right away, then I put my hand up.

I, Blanc, Ram, Rom, Noire, Uni, Vert, Histoire, Mina, Kei, and Chika. 11 of us in total, Neptune needed 6 in order to win the vote…

I stared in silence… 5 votes for Neptune to stay… Me, Histoire, Noire, Blanc and Mina… my heart felt like it hit concrete.

"That decides it then, Neptune will be rid of her CPU abilities and Nepgear shall be her successor. That is all, the meeting is over." Kei said as she and every other voter who were against Neptune stood.

I looked at Uni, she looked away immediately upon eye contact and they sat back down. The rest of us sat there in silence. I rested my head on my arms, my feelings couldn't describe my mental tormention. _I don't want to be the CPU… Not yet… please!_ I cried there on the table. I could feel Histy rubbing my back in comfort.

Everyone who voted for Neptune to stay had a pang of pain plastered on their faces. Noire was the second one to start. She was mad at Neptune, but also regretting every hurting her in the first place.

I was about to start yelling at them, about to let every emotion that filled me to the brim through verbal force, when we were all caught off guard.

"Hello.. CPUs of Gamindustri." The screens around the room roared into power as a black hooded female stood, her hood covering her face to hide her identity.

"We are Outlook, and we need something from you that has come of convenience"..

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 4

**I had a little writer's block whilst making this chapter but i have it all laid out as well as a majority of the rest of the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I stare at the screen, too overwhelmed from everything that's going on to respond. The screen showed a hooded female with her mouth just visible as she perked a devious smile. Uni, Rom, Ram, and I all had faces of shock, whereas the CPUs and Oracles all had stern looks on them.

"How did you hack the system!" Blanc demanded, seeing how she had it completely fortified and all passwords are changed every 30 seconds for extra security. The female on the monitor just giggled at her.

"That is not of any matter at the moment. You CPUs are going nowhere with you lead upon your countries. The future must be secured for this dimension. If you aren't willing to comply with our demands, we will happily make you". Blanc was more than furious at the woman, her fist shaking from the energy she was putting into it. She slammed it against the table, taking out a good 4ft of wood from the furniture.

"What makes you think you can make us comply!" She girl smiled, seemingly getting the answer she wanted out of the CPUs.

"Easy. Allow us to demonstrate".

The room, upon her sentence finishing, turned a tinted red as a large cube made of Anti-Crystal was formed. The CPUs, Candidates, and Oracles all instantly felt the intensifying effects and dropped onto the floor. The share energy they had being sucked out of their bodies. The door opened opposite of the room as 2 more hooded people came in the room. One staying by them to keep watch, and the other over to the other side. I just barely turned my head to see the hooded figure pick up Neptune.

I wanted to call out to my sister, but I didn't have the energy to do so. _Wake up Onee-Chan! Please!_ I watched as the figure carried Neptune out of the room through the door they came through. The one watching us made her way out of the room, the Anti-Crystals effects immediately stopping upon their leave.

I struggled to get up, my legs barely having the energy to move as the others had about the same amount of difficulty.

"We are Outlook, and we will liberate this dimension!" The transmission cut and I sat down at the table, not being able to hold back the tears that welled in my eyes.

"N.. Neptune!" I put my hands over my eyes, sobbing as the others got to their feet. Uni came over hugged me rubbing my back, the other CPUs standing looking around in confusion.

"Noire, how did they get access to this room?" Vert asked, Noire had her hand on her chin in confusion.

"Nobody came in, I have surveillance that I used from that creep that somehow put them all around my Basilicom. I don't know how they got Anti-Crystal in this place to begin with". Noire explained which only made all of this more confusing.

Vert and Noire stood where they had fallen trying to figure out what had just happened, while Blanc was checking on the Candidates to make sure they were alright.

"Oh no.. No no no no.. That can't be.." Histoire said floating around in circles panicking.

"What is it Histoire?" Kei asked since nobody else seemed to notice her panic.

"I-i was checking the flow o-of energy from the Planeptune share crystal to track Neptune". Kei's face lit up a bit.

"Oh.. Good idea, so where is she?"

"N-Neptune's share energy connection.. Is so faint I can't track where she is.." Nepgear heard what Histoire had said before bursting into more tears trying to comprehend what has occurred.

"She could be anywhere, and I didn't want to say this.. But Planeptune is on a major share shortage, so that fact doesn't help either"

"So that means that Neptune, not only is captured, but can't even defend herself?"

"P-precisely"

?, Neptune POV

I couldn't find words to describe what she saw before her. She wanted to punch something, but also just crawl into a corner. Her whole body shook from the sight she saw, she turned to the bed to look away from the view. I fell to my knees, staring at the floor, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"How is it? Doesn't the view look lovely?" My body jumped, but not from fear. My hands clenched into a fist, my anger out of control, and was about to be released on the woman who spoke. I mustered my strength and got to my feet, my eyes meeting with the woman in front of me. Her of all people.

"Arfoire!" My voice trembled as I started to transform which earned a reaction from her. An unexpected one. She laughed, and I found out why.

My CPU transformation started flickering like a broken lightly and broke out, the transformation failing as I drop to my knees panting. I couldn't stand as my energy was spent trying to transform, which i was hoping wouldn't have failed. I felt like slamming my fist into the ground, but even lifting my arm at the moment was too much. Arfoire walked over to me, a menacing yet triumphant smile on her face. Her hand shot and grabbed me around the neck, choking me as she lifted my face up to her level.

"Hurts to be on the losing side, doesn't it". She threw me onto the bed again, which i landed almost perfectly on the soft blanket. My body unable to move, the only part was my chest heaving trying to catch my breath.

"Oh.. Yes.. The power I have against you is so vast.. What should I do to you? Seeing how you are in no state to fight back". She walked over to the bed, her nail trailing across my arm which made me shiver in reaction.

"There are so many options.. I don't know where to start? I have all the time in the universe here. Nobody will interfere with us"

 _Ar… Arfoire! Why did the author have to make me so weak! If I weren't on a shortage I would beat the NEP out of you!_

Arfoire paced back and forth in thought, her mind exploring the many evil and definitely M rated options for Neptune.

 _What the Nep! Does the author want this fanfic to beco-... No.. They did not just.. Oh no… where's the T sign!_

Arfoire started to laugh maniacally, her mind having made up its choice.

"Well, in order for us to do what we want here Neptune, you have to have no trace of CPU share energy inside of you".

 _Nooooooooooo!_

Arfoire somehow spawned a large red Dogoo, she laughed again as her 'torture' was about to begin.

 _Stop typing! Switch the POV! Please!_

Nepgear POV _Thank you! Hugs all the way!_

 _How could they just take Neptune! Why couldn't it have been a side character something so Neptune could just be all "Looks go Nepping save her/him! I will used my Neppy powers of pudding to save my new friend"_ I turned to Uni, whom had a very concerned face on her, to bury my face in her chest as I let out my sorrows. She placed her hand on my head, petting me whilst whispering condolences.

Neptune POV _What the Nep!_

The dogoo split into four streams of gooey dogoo, attaching onto a now spread out Neptune's arms and legs.

 _Why! Why the Nep would this be an option! Arfoire isn't this mean! Right?!_

The gooeyness made Neptune shiver and feel gross inside, the dogoo creeping upwards on her limbs. Neptune's face showing sheer panic. Upon contact of the dogoo, Neptune's remaining power started to drain away. The dogoo having been made up of Anti-Crystal.

 _Yeah! I would be Nepping panicking! This is worse than the pudding torture!_

"I wonder Neptune? This dogoo is made up of Anti-Crystal, we need to take away your power, but how do you feel about me letting that dogoo take away something a little more?"

Neptune's eyes widened in realization as to what Arfoire was implying. She tried to squirm away but the dogoo was holding her arms and legs so mobilizing was impossible.

"D… Don't do this.. Please!"

"Oh? It definitely is rare to hear the mighty Neptune beg. Do it some more and I might consider removing the dogoo".

Neptune shivered as the dogoo had reached her upper thighs and her shoulders. The clarification to what she thought was going to happen was confirmed when the dogoo crept under her shirt on both sides, it's cold and slimy body moving across her chest. The share energy being drained from Neptune was taking its toll as she was now unable to speak, her body barely able to lift a finger as she lay there conscious. The dogoo and Arfoire now in 100% control of the purple haired girl. Neptune was able to make slight facial expressions, but nothing more, as the dogoo started to tease her. Her stomach now in pain from her feelings of fear going haywire, her body in complete panic, but unable to move. Not even a shot of adrenaline could help. The energy stolen from her was nearing 100% as the dogoo kept teasing her, making her face become completely flushed and in fear.

"You haven't begged anymore Neptune. I guess I'm going to take that as you're enjoying this, so I will leave and let the dogoo have its fun". Arfoire opened the door and exited the room leaving Neptune powerless.

 _Why…_

The dogoo enveloped Neptune inside it as it had stopped teasing her and started it's "Torture".

 **ok… i know that was a little dark, but I won't go into any detail about the "Torture" unless you guys want me to. Also I took note of one of the reviews and changed Nepgear from saying Onee-Chan. Thanks for that advice because I knew barely anything about Nepgear other than old knowledge from the anime. Next chapter will have a little more story development, but I had to get in a little fanservice if you know what I mean. Heh.. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, i just wanted to get that whole "Torture" part out of the way seeing how it was requested, and why not right? it was my first go at a lemon so don't hate if it was bad. I'm not used to doing Lemons, but i'm more stronger around adventure, action, mystery, suspense, angst, and tragedy. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far and hope you keep doing so!**

Arfoire returned to the room about an hour after leaving to find a unconscious, half dead and mutilated, Neptune and the Dogoo gone which indicated its job was done. Arfoire grew a nasty grin before picking up Neptune and walking out of the room. She put her hand up to her ear, touching a button on a microphone in her ear.

"I'm finished with Neptune, how are the preparations going?" Arfoire reported. The person responded on the other side, some static in the way.

"Bri-*KSSH* her-*KSSH*.. Were alm-*KSSH* done". The sentence was broken apart, but Arfoire knew what the person said.

"Alright" Arfoire looked at the unconscious CPU in her arms, half wanting to beat the crap out of her and end her life right then and there, but her interests stopped her.

 _Project Jupiter is almost ready to be commenced... You will be the star of the show... Just like you always are…_

The Meeting

The CPUs had gotten everything organized, along with Nepgear's composure, and were now sitting at the table contemplating about what has just happened. The oracles had gone back to the basilicoms to make any preparations the CPUs may need.

"Ok, so there's an organization called outlook that have taken Neptune for some reason that we have yet to figure out. But to make things worse, we beat the crap out of Neptune along with the fact that Planeptune is on a Share shortage so Neptune was much more susceptible to injury, and is hurt so much that Histoire can't track her energy link to the share crystal. We have no clues to go on and are now stuck in this room just thinking away while the enemy keeps moving forward with whatever their dastardly plan is which somehow involves Neptune". Blanc elaborated, rehearsing everything that has occurred.

"Pretty much yes". Noire answered. Blanc lowered her head, before the table was smashed by her hammer as she tried to channel her anger.

"Oi! Not another table! Blanc!" Noire complained as she was on her knees with table shrapnel in her hands.

"Do you have another?" Noire nodded looking up at Blanc.

"Than why are you fucking whining!" Blanc then punched the door in front of her, obliterating it completely, and left the room to cool down. Noire sat there on the ground in more mental agony, leaving everyone else in confusion, turmoil, and depression.

Histoire POV

I floated into the Share Crystal room, the crystal in front of me glowed a little dimmer form the low share count. I floated up to it then closed my eyes.

 _maybe if I'm close enough, i can trace Neptune's share link…_

The information started to enter my head, then..

 _No.. No no no no.. Where is it! Where is the link!_ The information sped through my head like speeding cars as i tried to track Neptune's Share Link. After a moment, i opened my eyes, i slowly descended to the floor, my body near limp in my findings.

 _Its...gone…_

The Meeting

Noire started to pick up the pieces of table that hadn't been turned to dust. Tears forming as she recollected when she built this exact table.

 _i may have made 18,746 of these, but #6759 was one of my favorite!_ Noire mentally sobbed before being interrupted by Blanc speeding back into the room. Her eyes saying that she had an idea.

"I've got it!" everyone looked to Blanc with teary and saddened eyes before having them all light up at the word 'Idea'.

"If we can't track Neptune directly, then why don't we use the call outlook used when they hacked into the monitors to track their location!" Noire shot up as well as Nepgear, almost immediately rushing to Blanc and hugging her which, in Blanc's opinion, wasn't pleasant.

"Oh my goddess! You're a genius Blanc!" Nepgear shouted as she squeezed Blanc tightly, which caused her to snap.

"Get off of me!" Blanc hit both of them in the head with her hammer, leaving a lump on their heads.

"Nice job CPUs, you're smarter than i thought". The monitors flickered back to life as one of the girls that took Neptune showed up on the feed.

"What do you rats want?!" Blanc said raising her hammer for intimidation, which over a monitor wasn't very effective.

"Ouch, that hurts to hear you call us that White Heart. I just want to tell you that im going to be giving you our location anyways, seeing how we want you to witness it too, Project Jupiter!" The CPUs tensed up as they could tell she was serious.

"Whats this Project Jupiter?! Tell us! Also where is Neptune!" Nepgear shouted at the monitor which made the girl smile.

"Oh don't worry, you will see Purple Heart again, but please, do come, it would be rude to ignore such an invitation would it not? Here's where we are. The others and I look forward to your arrival. The feed switched to a map of GamIndustry with a red dot showing the location. The red dot was just below the forest southeast of Planeptune.

"Alright guys! We have to go save Neptune! you ready?" Blanc said, looking to the others transforming into her HDD. Everyone nodded and transformed into their HDDs as well.

"Than let's go!" Blanc flew over to the balcony then shot into the air breaking the sound barrier which smashed the glass on Noire's balcony.

"Oi! Blanc!" Noire flew after her, then everyone else followed.

Outlook Secret Base

"Are you sure it was alright to invite them like that? What if they arrive faster than we calculated?" The girl which her hoodie was black and red, looked at the other girl, her hoodie was black and blue.

"Its alright Krystic, Geosiece said that everything would go as planned, no need to worry, those CPUs wont get here in time".

"If you're absolutely sure Diamala". The two Outlook members walked over to the reinforced glass wall, looking at the now finished machine they created. it was massive with one part as a Share generator, and the other part that ******* ** ******* ****** **** * ***** ********.

"That Arfoire person said that the Artificial Share generator should become compatible with the Crystal right?". Krystic asked, looking at Diamala questioningly.

"You really need to stop worrying, it works for us, so it should work".

"Ok.. Just checking".

"Oh.. looks like we're getting started!" Diamala said as Arfoire entered the room with the giant machine, placing Neptune in the cylinder looking glass area which then closed trapping the unconscious CPU.

Krystic and Diamala both walked to a large control panel, waiting for Arfoire to enter the safe room, then pressing buttons which turned on the machine.

"Neptune is secure, ready whenever you're ready". Arfoire stated sitting down on one of the chairs by the glass to watch.

"We will commence when Geosiece sh-"

"Has it started yet?" A woman just a little shorter than Arfoire said walking through the automatic door. Her hoodie was Black with a Green secondary and an L on her chest.

"Geosiece! we were just waiting on your arrival, the CPU is secured in and we are ready to launch whenever you command". Krystic stated. Geosiece looked to Krystic then nodded giving the all go. Krystic then turned to the panel, pressing buttons and then flipping a blue lever slowly as the machine roared to life. Red lightning appeared throughout the tube Neptune lay in, discharging like crazy before the tube became completely enveloped in red electricity which then discharged throughout the room, exploding the lights inside the room as the lightning became the the only light source.

"DV Crystal infusion progress at 0.04% and is climbing steadily at 0.005/s". Diamala reported which made Geosiece grin evilly.

 _Let Project Jupiter commence, and rock this dimensions roots until the tree of orderly lies these nations run on are uprooted and planted anew!_


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter will end your little problem with Neptune being so weak (which i already explained why, but there is a little more to it that the story has yet to reveal). I will get right to the story and i think this why either have another chapter right away or im power working on another fanfic i have on another account. Hope You enjoy!**

The CPUs and Candidates sped past treetops at maximum speed, very eager to get to the Outlook base. Their worried faces were almost readable at the speed i you were an onlooker, watching the blurs of colours speeding by. Blanc, not one to waste time, had used her axe to slice through the taller trees to go faster instead of dodging like the others which, in her mind, meant slowing down. Vert managed to catch up to Blanc which, at the moment, seemed to be a great accomplishment.

"You seem very eager to get there as quick as possible Blanc. Is there an ulterior motive behind your eagerness?" _Vert, of all people, would~ take on the Neptune role in a moment like this!_

"I don't see what your getting at, I'm simply worried about Neptune's well being".

"I haven't seen you this worked up about saving someone since your sisters were captured. Are you sure you don't have any other reason? I'm sure someone else can relate". Vert looked back at the others, which Blanc followed her gaze to rest on Noire who was literally complaining to herself on how she spends too much time working and not training for a problem like this. It clicked in my mind as everyone knew why Noire would be even more worried than Nepgear in this moment, which caused my face to flush.

"W-What! I d-don't-"

"No need to hide it, you've been doing so for quite some time now haven't you, for Noire's sake. You have feelings for Neptu-"

"Shut up!" Blanc almost caused everyone else behind her to be knocked back as she created a cone of air and broke the sound barrier, speeding faster than any of the other CPUs, but in a way not for Neptune's wellbeing.

Nepgear came up to Vert, having watched the event, but not hearing what had been going on since the high velocity they were traveling at.

"What was that about?" Vert turned to Nepgear with a smile.

"Something you wouldn't believe me if i told you, now let's get going". Vert sped onwards, leaving Nepgear a little confused before following after a moment.

Outlook Base

"DV crystal infusion at 67.84% and climbing". Diamala reported as the tube inside the room had stopped discharging mass amounts of electricity and now had become a blinding glowing red tube.

"It seems the CPUs have entered our territory.. oh.. one is ahead of the others.. Geosiece, would you have one of us deal with her?" Geosiece said nothing as she nodded to Krystic. Krystic arose from her seat and ran out of the room to meet with the CPU.

Blanc POV

I slowed down, reaching the point of the map which showed the Outlook base. Their base was a cabin which was half made of steel. _That's not hidden at all!_ I landed near the door of the cabin, looking around to see if there were any defense systems around, which oddly there weren't.

"Whats going on here? There isn't any sort of defense whatsoever.. May as well take the opportunity to bust in". I raised my axe and smashed through the cabin, instead of going inside, which then showed a secret entrance where the flooring used to be. It was a downwards shoot which led to the underground base.

 _How generic…_

I wasted no time as i lept down the hole. The shoot was quite deep, the fall lasting about 22 seconds before i landed. I kicked downwards for a more dramatic entrance, which luckily i did have an audience. My landing left a crater in the steel ground, the person in front of me came to a halt. I looked up at her, my face showing my ever so trademark red glowing eye. Her confident face disappeared as she saw my face and immediately spun around and tried to run away.

"AAAAAAH!" Krystic yelled running away as I burst forward behind her.

"Get back here Bitch!" I caught up to her in seconds, grabbing her by the ankle, and i spun her into the steel wall, then again, and again. One who sees this could only describe it as a humanoid recreation of Pinball. Her body slamming back and forth from wall to wall. I finally threw her down the hall, her body flimsily flew through the air and tumbled, hitting the end of the hallway. I flew down the hallway, passing the broken girl on the floor without a care.

"G.. Get.. Back… He.. Here.." The Krystic managed to say before passing out.

Neptune POV

My body felt like it was floating in the ever growing expanse of space. I couldn't see anything, but i didn't really care. _It's so warm…_

" _Than why don't you come with me? I will help you feel better again"_ I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, seeing it echoed throughout the expanse. I felt a tug on my left hand, my body being pulled away by someone.. Their hand..

 _It's so warm…_

Outlook

The three in the room watched as Diamala turned off the machine, the infusion process complete. Electricity started to discharge from the tube again, but then a hand pressed against the tube's glass. Steam escaped from inside the tube as it rose to release whomever had been inside. The steam started to disperse revealing a glowing red character, her hair slightly flowing as if a gale were amidst. Her hoodie was a roan red and the plus clips turned scarlet. She looked up to the people in the room, her eyes looking more like a zombie if anything.

"Yes! The infusion was a success, and just in time". Almost on cue, Blanc blasted through the sliding door of the room, her face more pissed than a Protagonist who had their lover killed by the Antagonist.

"Hehahaha! You're too late White Heart! We've finished up here". Geosiece said. Almost as she finished her sentence, she was sent flying into the wall behind her, Blanc having heard enough.

"Arfoire! I knew you'd be the one to not miss out on something like this!"

"Of course. Why would I not be involved in the attack against the Protagonists". Geosiece regained her composure, seeing she was much more durable than the other Outlook members. She wiped her mouth of the blood that trickled before smiling.

"Hehe.. Alright mighty Blanc, let's see how you fair! Jupiter!"

The red Neptune's eyes seem to 'come to life' upon hearing Geosiece call. Her head turned to Geosiece's direction. Blanc turned to the room to see Neptune, her eyes widening upon laying sight upon her friend.

"What did you do to her!" Blanc demanded, but her question was left unanswered.

"Destroy White Heart!"

Neptune, now known as Jupiter, turned to Blanc. Blanc looked into Jupiter's eyes before flinching as there was nothing to see but death. Jupiter's body started to emanate an aura of dark red as she summoned her weapon. Her katana had now become a large shark tooth like cleaver, the blade itself was a dark steel colour and had streams of red flowing through it like veins. Blanc could almost feel the energy emanating from the now transformed Neptune as she turned tail, but it was no use. Jupiter reappeared in front of Blanc, the wind finally catching up to her speed as it sent a shockwave down the hall.

Blanc launched forward to attack, but almost in slow motion, Jupiter dodged the attack with ease before landing an attack of her own, using the broad side of the cleaver to scan into Blanc's stomach in the short amount of time, showing her immense amount of a power difference the two had. Blanc took moments to feel the attack as she was suddenly sent flying down the hall and back to the room. Her body burst through the steel walls like it was air, breaking the ventilation and electrical power lines behind the walls. She would've kept going if Jupiter hadn't caught up and roundhouse kicked her in the back. Blanc didn't even have the time to react to her injuries as she was flipped so her stomach was facing the ground before Jupiter's cleaver slammed into her stomach, a shock wave bursting from the blow as Blanc tore through the ceiling.

Blanc broke through the top floor of the hideout, bursting through the ground which lay above, and flew into the air, her body spinning out of control.

Nepgear POV

We had almost reached the hideout, Blanc had gone ahead without them. We could now see the destroyed cabin which indicated Blanc's presence.

"Alright guys, let's get re-" Vert said before being hit by a stray Blanc. Her body being sent so fast to the Green Goddess that she hit Vert before the sound reached her ears to react. She, in turn, was sent crashing through the trees, breaking through the trunks like they were sticks, being sent hundreds of meters into the distance.

"What was tha-" before I could finish my question, Noire was hit by Jupiter's cleaver, being sent flying to the ground. Noire's body hitting the ground created a 12m crater, any trees around being uprooted by the force of the attack.

My eyes turned to see my sister, Neptune, enveloped in red aura, her features which made her Neptune changed to red and black.

"Nept-" I couldn't finish my sentence as all four of us Candidates were sent flying I'm different directions, Jupiter having kicked all of us so fast our eyes couldn't track her. Even in our HDDs.

I finally stopped crashing through the forest to look up to where we used to be. Jupiter had suddenly reappeared a few feet away from me, her cleaver being held so it sliced a line through the ground. The sound finally caught up creating a boom through the air, the burst making my ears ring. The sound gone from me as I watched the person who used to be my sister stalk forward. My heart raced a million miles an hour,but not for love, but fear. The others, having been injured, got to my position to see Jupiter about to strike me, her cleaver raised for the blow, but haunted.

She turned to a random direction, she nodded before turning to me. She smiled and held out her hand.

 _What? What is she.._

I responded by grabbing her hand she helped me to my feet. I looked at her, some hope of this being a little bit of Neptune's consciousness… but I was wrong.

She caught everyone off guard as her hand made a paw like form with her index and middle fingers. She trusted her hand forward against my chest, right where my heart was. I felt a huge pull as she hit the area, my body taking a second to react to the blow. She disappeared as I fell forwards, my mind going blank. I fell onto my stomach, my eyes dazed as everyone crowded around me.

My heart stopped...


	8. Chapter 7

**REVAMPED**

30min Later/Planeptune

Everyone rested themselves in the living room, their bodies showing major physical exhaustion. Blanc and Nepgear were both being hospitalized under life threatening conditions. Everyone managed to get Nepgear to the Basilicom, which luckily Compa was there to give cpr and start her heart again. Blanc on the other hand, though as tough and rowdy as she is, was beaten worse than a final boss against a dogoo from the starter level. Blanc's muscles were pulled and in some places torn, some of her ribs were broken, and both shoulders and left ankle were dislocated, which were fixed easily since she was knocked unconscious when she collided with Vert. Vert was alright, but has minor brushes and scrapes which were sterilized. Everyone else came out almost unscathed, but more the less had their moxie crushed under Jupiter's red boots.

"What did they do to Neptune?" Noire asked, nobody looking at her as she spoke.

"We don't know, Blanc might though since she entered the base, but we will have to wait until she recovers before we can start asking questions" Vert replied, looking down as she thought about Nepgear.

The television turned on as a feed from Outlook came through. Everyone looked up in surprise, and yet expectancy upon the appearance of a black hooded woman with a green secondary.

"We, Outlook, will give you all one months time to train yourselves and prepare. In one months time, we will begin our plan of liberation upon this dimension either you are ready to fight or not. I bid you all farewell". The feed cut leaving everyone a little distressed, but down all the more.

"How do you compete with that…" Noire said trying to imagine herself going up against Jupiter in her current state. Every scenario she thought up had ended with her death.

"W-we cannot falter now! We have to start training immediately". Vert said, trying to get everyone's charisma up, even if just a little.

"Vert is right! We have to atleast try! We've overcome everything that has stood in our past before and survived to this very moment! We cannot let something like this be the end!". Noire said in agreement, the Candidates not as enthusiastic as the two CPU.

"Noire, we can't reach that level in a month.. It's impossible.." Uni replied, her head bowed with sorrow to her best friend and rival.

"yeah…" The twins said in agreement to Uni's statement.

"Fine then, me and Vert will go and train, you three can stay here and grovel over the past". Noire stated before walking out of the room. Vert followed, casting a pitted glance at the Candidates, then she too left the room to train.

Neptune POV

 _Where… where am I?.._

Neptune floated through what seemed to be an endless expanse in every direction. Neptune floated on through the darkness before hitting what felt like a silky stretchy border.

 _Woah what's this?_ Neptune pushed against the wall, but carefully enough in which would make her float away. Neptune's hand went through the wall which made her body get sucked out to the other side. As she floated through the new area she realised that everything was like water which allowed her to move freely. Looking around, she looked back at the wall she came out of to see only a giant pink orb like object.

 _This is all so weird.. Why did the author have to rewrite the whole scenario and make all confusing instead of the non-cannon plot._ Neptune was almost knocked away by another "Orb Thing" orbiting past quickly.

 _What? Wait is this what an atom is? Am i just shrunk down and stuff? Cool~.. But that can't be.. I'm made of Atoms right?_ Neptune closed her eyes to think before opening them to have somehow appeared in a hallway.

"WHERE AM I AUTHOR!? THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING AND RANDOM.. Hey i got my voice back!" Neptune was currently staring at a wall with a Painting on it.

"What?" She took a closer look at the painting to see, and hear, everyone she knows talking.

"Oh it's everyone! Hey guys!... guys?" _maybe they can't hear me? huh..._

Neptune looked behind her to see that the hallway went on further with more and more paintings.

"What the Nep is going on here? Why are all of these paintings moving and stuff.. This is way weirder than usual-".

"Plutia! Please help me with this mess!" "What? But i'm napping~"

"Plutie?!" Neptune looked to her left to see a painting of inside the Planeptune basilicom with Mini-Histy getting fussy at Plutia.

 _Wait.. these paintings are of the different dimensions?_ Neptune, after coming to this conclusion, looked down the hall to see the what seemed like infinite paintings lining the walls.

"Holy Neperino.. Thats a lot of dimensions…"

Neptune slowly walked down the hallway looking left at the paintings seeing different Neptunes, Nepgears, Noires, Blancs, Verts, and so on, in various different worlds with histories all different from her own, or maybe a few to none of them even there to begin with. Then right to see different histories of the UltraDimension with Plutia, Peashy, and the other CPUs.

 **1 Hour Later…**

Neptune slowly walked, completely exhausted from walking, to which she sat down to take a breather.

"Geez does this hallway ever end?" Neptune looked down to the carpet which covered the dice tile floor to see words on the carpet's big circle designs.

'Beginning' Neptune stared at the word for a second before touching it which teleported her to a circular room with hallways in every direction.

"What the Nep?! What sense does that make?" Neptune vociferated.

Neptune looked around to see the various hallways, then looked at the floor to see a carpet with Neptune written (stitched) in fancy font.

"What is going on here?" As Neptune spoke the lights off in the distance of all but one hallways started going out in her direction.

"Nepu?" The lights were slow in giving out but slowly increased in the speed of which they shun their darkness.

"AAAAAAH!"

Neptune panicked and ran down the only hall of which still had its lights on. She was running as fast as she could muster her legs to move, but the darkness was seemingly stagnant in following her pace not falling behind or catching up.

 **10min Later**

Neptune was getting tired of sprinting as her pace had begun to feel the fatigue of her unfit gamer body.

"Come on! I can't let that thing get me, there might be some sort of creepy monster in there, or maybe even an alien?! Nepping no way I'm letting that happen!" Neptune tripped and fell onto the carpet, her hand touching a warp point to send her to the end of the hallway.

"Huh? Oh right i forgot about the warp point thingies".The darkness caught up.

"What the Nep! It's already here?!" Neptune walked backwards away from the looming darkness.

Neptune kept backing up until her back touched a painting warping her into the dimension… Falling from the sky as usual.

"AAAARE YOOOOOUU NEEPPING KIIIDING MEEEE?!"

 **I remade the chapter after taking an unnecessarily long break.. Again. I hope some people kind of understand why i used what i did to describe the multidimensional space where Neptune was in. I wont be uplaoding Neptune's story on this fanfic anymore for a bit because the universe she's in is kind of harder to explain. Her fanfic which will split off from this chapter is going to be called Hyperdimension Neptunia^2! Hope you enjoyed and look forward to more Chapters in the future!**

 **-Neptune CPU**


	9. Vert's restlessness SKIT

Vert's Restlessness

 **Neptune POV**

It has been a few days, Nepgear got sick which to no surprise led to Vert feeling lonely, and things haven't been good.. For me.. Vert has spent every day since Nepgear got sick in our Basilicom, and we just finally got her to go back a few days ago, but she keeps calling about Nepgear's condition which wasn't getting any better. I would have been fine with it, Vert calling from time to time, and gone on with my day without a second thought, until I got a call from Vert.

Vmmmmmm! My phone vibrated on my desk which I had spent the time making airplanes out of paper to see how far I could get them to go. I picked up my phone and answered the call.

"Hello? Neppy residence". I giggled internally at my joke, which i probably would be the only one to laugh at that joke, but anyways.

"Hello Neptune, how is your day going?" Vert replied, not fazed at all by my joke which only confirmed my thesis.

"Let me guess, you're checking up on Nep Jr? Well she is alright, her levels are stabilizing so she should recover shortly". I thought I would hear that generic 'sigh of relief', than a "Thank Goodness" from Vert, but it seems the author decided not to do so.

"I'm actually calling upon a request for you".

"Huh? Oh my, what could lady Verty have in request that would need the presence of the mighty Nep Nep!?" i joked.

"Putting an -e at the end of a person's name doesn't make a good nickname for most, but could you come over? I will fill you in upon your arrival".

 _Oooooo, I wonder what it could be?! Maybe she ordered pudding too?.. No.. She didn't order anything, so what could it be?_

I got up from my seat and threw one last paper airplane which hit my wall, a new record.

"Alrighty, I will be there pretty much instantly in the case of how fast it will take for the author to have me travel over there!"

"Alright, I look forward to your arrival". Vert hung up and I put my phone in my pocket.

"HISTY! I'm gone out! I will be back in a bit!" I said before using the window exit.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR PAPERWORK! NEPTUNE!" She was too late as I had lept from the window and transformed into my HDD, using the velocity I gained from the drop to increase distance.

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

I landed in front of the Basilicom doors, my HDD deactivating as I grabbed the handle and opened the doors. I walked up to the desk where Yvoire was sorting through papers.

"Hey Eviler! Just come to see Vert".

"Alright, go on ahead, and it's Yvoire! When are you going to get it right?" The elder replied casting a glance at the purple haired girl.

"Well based on the author's way of introducing me saying your name, probably never". I walked passed hearing the old man sigh, having given up.

I strolled down the halls of the Leanbox Basilicom, not really sure which room was Vert's. _She could have given me a map or something, geez._ After a while of walking, I got to an open room with its light on. I took a peak and finally found Vert's room. How would I know? Well there were games and actionfigures everywhere, a true gamers room at that. I walked in, not saying anything to indicate my presence, aka the Neppy way of entering a room, and looked around not finding Vert anywhere.

"Hey Vert! Ya there? I'm here ya know!" no answer… _well that's convenient.._

 _Geez, she invites me over and isn't even here to greet me… and to make things worse, i have no idea how to get out of this place. Geez Louise…_ **stomach growls** _great, there isn't any pudding in sight either, I may as well be stranded in the desert with no food or water.._

"Ah Neptune you're here". Vert said entering the room. She had a bunch of shopping bags in her hands.

She set down the bags by the side of her bed, then looked to be, nothing on her face to give away her goals in having me here. When she wasn't looking, I leaned forward to see if i could peek into one of the shopping bags. I caught a little of what was in it, some pink fabric or something, before Vert started talking again which snapped me back.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation. I've been quite lonely seeing Chika has been gone for a bit to deal with.. some matters, and Nepgear as been sick". _Why does that sound more inappropriate than anything? My Neppy Senses are tingling…_

"Well i didn't have anything to do at the time.."

"Well, to be honest, I want you to fill in for today". _Huh? Fill… in?_

"Fill in? For what? Who?" _Where is the Nep is this going?_

"It would be my guilty pleasure for you to fill in for Nepgear, and try on some cosplay for me". Vert said, pulling out a new Nurse outfit from one of the shopping bags.

 _W-What!_

"Since Nepgear has been sick for so long, and Iffy is always busy, I thought you would make a good.. Replacement. Not to mention you give the impression of a more Loli Nepgear".

 _L.. Loli?! What's going on here?_

I took out my phone and opened up an app for ringtone sounds. It wasn't easy to do so while trying to hide it from Vert, and not avert my gaze to the phone so I could watch out. I made a small peak, found my Histy's ringtone, and pressed it.

"Oh sorry, I gotta take this". I pretended to talk on the phone, trying to get out of this situation, but Vert became a lot scarier.

"No need to pretend Neptune, I cut the mobile reception in the basilicom".

 _W-What?!_

"W-What's going on here Vert?". Vert grew an evil smile which only made my Nep alarms go haywire.

"Oh.. I just want you to.. Fill In.. For Nepgear while she's sick".

 _F-F-Fill… In?.._

"What do you plan t-"

"Oh don't worry Neptune, it isn't too bad". Vert said creeping closer to me with the nurse outfit.

"No.. Vert.. Please.. NOOOOOOO!"

4 Days Later

Nepgear rose from her bed, well and ready to conquer the day. She burst out of bed full of energy, her pajamas almost flying off of her and swapping with her normal sailor outfit. She skipped down the hall to her the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Hey Neptune! I'm feeling better!"

"..."

"Histy yesterday when she was giving me some medicine told me you went to see Vert, how was it?" Neptune scowled…

"...Fantastic…"

"Did she miss me at all? I was a little worried that she would be lonely. I did make plans with her that week".

"She misses you quite a bit… You should actually go see her ASAP.."

"Did you have fun with Vert Neptune?"

"I will leave that 'fun' to you , I'm good.. For a while.."

"That's good to here! I will go have breakfast with Vert, see you!" Nepgear skipped out the basilicom excitedly, as Neptune watched.

 _Please don't get sick again … never again…_

Neptune walked to the door before turning to see Histy whom she wanted to see.

"Histy where's the library?"

Histy POV

I floated down the hall to see Neptune at the door looking at me.

"Histy.. Where's the library?"

 _Neptune is asking about the location of books?! Maybe she has finally gotten herself together!_

"I believe it's down the street and to the left, it's a big building with a large staircase".

"Great.. Thanks.."

 _Maybe with this spur of influence she will become much better CPU!_

Neptune POV

"Great.. Thanks.." I said, Histy making a huge grin at me before I closed the door and got into the elevator.

 _I need to go figure out how to cure comas…_

Neptune thought of the events that transpired at Vert's.*Shiver* _never again..._


	10. Just a Question

**This is just a question for anyone who is waiting for more chapters of The Last Resort, would you like to see more sort of filler chapters in The Last Resort like skits and maybe plot progression about Outlook and what the CPUS are doing during Neptune's absence? Or would you like me to skip that and upload the next chapter which is progressed in the story quite a bit. It would be either the final chapter or the second last Chapter for The Last Resort. Just wondering. If you could put your opinion of how I should go with this in a review (if your a guest reader) or PM me if you have a profile. Of course if you wanna review your opinion than you can, the reason I'm getting back on this one is because I finished The Switcheroo a few days ago and wanted to start a new story (Neptune's story from The Last Resort).**

 **BTW, I'm not sure if I disclosed this but my next story is gunna be called** **Neptune the Dimension Hopper** **!**


End file.
